starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Джавы
Джавы (иногда йавы, ) — обычно невысокие гуманоиды с планеты Татуин. Джавы носят просторные одежды, скрывающие их с ног до головы; у них щуплые тела, морщинистые личики и желтые глаза. Джавы торгуют дроидами и по пустыне передвигаются на краулерах. Описание В среднем джавы ростом около метра, у них гибкие крошечные ручки и ножки. Хотя джавы происходят от грызунов, по мнению ученых, они стали прямоходящими за счет того, что поднимались на задние лапы, чтобы достать грибы и мох, который растет на стенах подземных пещер - тех самых, где когда-то были редкие природные источники, вокруг которых и развивалось общество джав. Через какое-то время источники иссякли, но джавы на диво быстро и умело приспособились к новым условиям жизни. Для защиты от лучей двух солнц они стали носить изготовленные вручную балахоны с капюшонами, так что из-под одежды видны только сверкающие желтые глаза. Большинство гуманоидных рас отмечали, что джавы издают характерный сильный запах. Это объясняется двумя причинами: во-первых, джавы пропитывают свои балахоны особым раствором, предохраняющим тело от потери влаги, а во-вторых, в условиях пустыни они крайне редко моются. Сами джавы умеют по запаху опознать соплеменника и определить состояние его здоровья. Джавы добывают воду из произрастающих на Татуине цветов фаннел - опускают в бутоны свои длинные носы и высасывают сок; питаются же они по преимуществу плодами хабба гурд - фрукта, который мало кто из людей способен переварить, но зато сами джавы называют его «плодом жизни». На жизнь джавы зарабатывают тем, что собирают в пустыне обломки техники, чинят или перерабатывают их; впрочем, нередко они присваивают все, что плохо лежит, - особенно если это что-то не было надежно заперто. Джавы настоящие мастера в ремонте всяческого оборудования, а обломки, которые не поддаются ни ремонту, ни переработке, они переплавляют в изготовленных ими печах, работающих от солнечной энергии.thumb Общество джав делится на кланы или племена. Раз в году все племена джав встречаются в гигантской котловине на дне Дюнного моря, где они торгуют, общаются, рассказывают друг другу разные басни, а также выдают, точнее продают, сыновей и дочерей в соседние племена - это так называемая «брачная торговля», она считается очень хорошим и прибыльным делом, поскольку гарантирует продолжение и распространение того или иного рода. Вся культура джав сосредоточена на институте семьи. Представители этого народа гордятся своими родственными связями и родословными; в языке джав существует богатый лексический пласт для обозначения степеней родства - около сорока названий. Кланы тщательно прослеживают все разветвления рода и ведут о них подробные записи. Джавы путешествуют кланами на больших повозках, которые называются песчаными краулерами, - это транспорт, работающий на ядерном топливе, который был завезен на планету неведомыми пришельцами еще во времена правления Старой Республики. Каждый краулер способен вместить не менее трехсот джав, причем одновременно он представляет собой полностью укомплектованную мастерскую, так что джавы в ходе кочевья занимаются починкой различного оборудования. Большинство джав кочуют в поисках останков техники, подлежащих ремонту и переработке; однако какая-то часть клана остается в стенах крепостей, сооруженных из крупных обломков звездолетов. Самые опытные мастера - ремонтники живут оседло, в крепостях, где и выполняют наиболее тонкие работы, слишком сложные, чтобы осуществлять их на борту краулера. Крепости часто подвергаются нападению тускенских рейдеров, которые убивают джав, чтобы захватить их имущество и воду, а потому джавы крайне осторожны и даже склонны к паранойе. Однако лучшим средством обороны они считают свои крепости и стараются строить их как можно более прочными и неприступными. Сражаться джавы не любят - вследствие своего невеликого роста, в случае нападения они чаще всего не защищаются, а сразу пускаются в бегство. Однако если джава припереть к стенке, он проявляет большую сноровку в обращении с оружием, которое клан обычно собирает в пустыне. Наиболее важной персоной в пределах клана является женщина-шаманка, которая, как верят ее соплеменники, обладает способностью предсказывать будущее. Шаманки также налагают заклятия, чары и благословения для защиты племени и процветания сородичей. В течение жизни каждая шаманка находит себе ученицу, которой и передает весь свой опыт и знания, чтобы та заняла ее место после смерти. В силу своего статуса именно шаманка в конечном итоге принимает все решения относительно перемещений клана, его защиты и повседневной жизни. Шаманка не путешествует на краулере, но постоянно живет в крепости, поскольку там она в большей безопасности. В своих неопубликованных заметках о поездке на Татуин старший этнограф Хуул описывает, с каким уважением джавы относятся к шаманкам: thumb|200px|Крепость джав Песчаные люди ворвались в крепость и вихрем пронеслись по ее территории, убивая джавов и забирая их имущество, а я прибился к группе обронявшихся, которая мчалась к дому шаманки. Мы выстроились вокруг этого сооружения из сваренных кусков металла, вытащили бластеры старых моделей, пращи и острые металлические пики. И когда тускенские воины двинулись в атаку, джавы храбро сражались, жертвуя жизнью, лишь бы защитить шаманку. Несмотря на маленький рост, они стойко держали оборону, и тускенам не удалось добраться до шаманки. На защиту ее дома встало пятнадцать джавов, и только трое уцелело, когда тускены покинули крепость, унося с собой все самое ценное. Но поскольку большая часть клана как раз была в отъезде и путешествовала на краулере, а шаманку удалось уберечь, то клан остался цел, а крепость можно отстроить заново. И вот, в ночи, уцелевшие джавы чинили свои дома, и песни скорби и торжества оглашали пустыню.'' Известные джавы через секунду после выстрела в R2-D2 из ионного бластера.]] *Аккик *Клепти Б'эй *Ттил Ккак *Фрхон *Датча *Р'кик Д'нек *Герат *Иаса *Калит *Авед Луун *Небит *Хет Нкик *Джек Нкик *Хеа Нкуул *Тедит *Уиматика *Уиттин *Близз За кулисами *Джавы разговаривали на зулусском языке, ускоренном на компьютере. Появления * * *''Episode I Adventures 5: The Ghostling Children'' *''Episode I Adventures 6: The Hunt for Anakin Skywalker'' *''Episode I Adventures 7: Capture Arawynne'' *''Episode I Adventures 8: Trouble on Tatooine'' *''Podracing Tales'' *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' comic *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' game *''Episode I: Queen Amidala'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Nomad'' * *''Star Wars: Republic: Infinity's End'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones'' *''Boba Fett: Part I: Survival'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novel *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' * *''The Clone Wars: Invitation Only'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * *'' '' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' * *''Star Wars: Republic 78: Loyalties'' * *''Star Wars Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' * *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Last One Standing'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''Adventure in Beggar's Canyon'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' * *''Star Wars: Droidworks'' *''The Final Exit'' *''Jabba the Hutt: Betrayal'' * * * * *''Sandbound on Tatooine'' * * * * *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Luke's Fate'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip * *''The Force Unleashed'' video game *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Death Star'' *''A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale'' *''We Don't Do Weddings: The Band's Tale'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''Star Wars 1'' *''R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' * *''Droid Trouble'' *''Play It Again, Figrin D'an: The Tale of Muftak and Kabe'' *''Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale'' *''The Sand Tender: The Hammerhead's Tale'' *''Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale'' *''Trade Wins: The Ranat's Tale'' *''Drawing the Maps of Peace: The Moisture Farmer's Tale'' *''Oh!! Jawajawa'' * * * *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot'' * *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' * *''Star Wars 3-D'' *''Star Wars: Empire 24: Idiot's Array, Part 1'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' * * * *''Planet of Kadril'' *''Camie's Story'' * *''A New Beginning'' * *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 79: The Big Con'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' * *''The One That Got Away'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef'' *''A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale'' *''A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Han Solo's Rescue'' *''The Ordeal of Boba Fett'' *''The Jabba Tape'' * *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Star Wars 90: The Choice'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' * *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''The Last Command'' comic *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' * *''The New Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Allies'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Ghosts'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 38: Tatooine, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 39: Tatooine, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 40: Tatooine, Part 4'' }} Не каноничные появления *''Star Wars: Anakin's Speedway'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Nobody's Perfect'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' * * thumb|right|250px|Оглушённый джава в [[LEGO.]] * * * *''The Flight of the Falcon'' * *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars: Yoda's Challenge Activity Center'' * * *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' * *''The Emperor's Court'' * *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' * * *''Star Wars: Super Bombad Racing'' * Источники *''Star Wars'' toy line *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', First Edition *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal (Volume One)'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' *''The Far Orbit Project'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Scrapbook'' *''Episode I: Jedi Power Battles: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' * * * * *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * * * * * * *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Scum and Villainy'' *''Secrets of Tatooine'' *''Obsessed With Star Wars'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 26'' *''The Return of the Galactic Moon Festival'' *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' * * * * * *''Millennium Falcon Owners' Workshop Manual'' *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Примечания и ссылки Смотрите также *Хаглдей *Звонок Внешние ссылки * * * * Категория:Джавы Категория:Жители Татуина Категория:Расы (Д) Категория:Разумные расы Категория:Расы Внешнего Кольца